


Together Again in the After

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: In which Dean and Castiel finally get everything that they've deserved.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Together Again in the After

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the first chapter of a multi-chapter than I'm working on, but I decided that it didn't fit the narrative. So, I hope you guys like it- we all need some soft Destiel after that whole mess. 
> 
> But, anyways, happy reading!!!

After Dean caught up with Bobby, he drove. 

The roar of Baby’s engine was as familiar to him as his own breathing and it brought him more comfort than he could ever imagine. He let himself get lost in his thoughts, his brain working on muscle memory and auto-pilot alone as he followed the winding road ahead. 

There was so much missing, even now that he was where he needed to be. He had Bobby and the Harvelles and his parents. But, Sammy was still down on Earth, likely grieving and giving him a proper Hunter’s Funeral, and he hoped deep in his heart that his little brother was able to move on from it. 

Perhaps he’d give up hunting, finally settle down in that apple pie life he’d always wanted and die a grumpy old man, surrounded by his loving family, telling them of his older brother, the righteous man who fought for free will.

Dean hoped so, it was the least that Sam deserved after everything he’d been put through. 

There was something else though, or rather some _ one _ , with deep, sparkling blue eyes and messy, black hair; a warm smile and an even warmer embrace; and a head too strong and a heart too big. 

_ Cas.  _

Dean ground his teeth, tightening his grip on the wheel for a brief moment before relaxing again. How long had it been since he’d seen him? Since that day in the Bunker’s Basement? 

Castiel’s confession had come seconds before the Empty took him and Billy away, leaving him alone and confused; simultaneously happy and heartbroken. 

_ … the one thing I want, I can’t have…  _

He had sounded so sure when he had uttered those words, tears brimming in his eyes and voice thick with emotion. But, how could it be true? How could Castiel not know that Dean spent every waking moment convincing himself that he could never have him? That Castiel deserved better than the broken shell of a man that Dean had become. Did he not realise that Dean’s very soul sang out for him, burning brighter and hotter whenever he was near? 

In the end, Castiel didn’t know because he too had convinced himself that Dean was out of reach, even though he never was. Even though he was always there, just an arm width away. All Castiel ever needed to do was ask. 

But, he never did and their chance at true happiness went with him into the Empty. 

Castiel had said it, those three words, before it came to take him and Dean had never said it back. Just stood there, shocked into silence, the lump in his throat keeping back all the words he wanted to say. He had wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs; whisper it against Castiel’s lips, into his mouth; kiss it into his skin.

He didn’t have the chance, in the end, his brain unfreezing just moments before Castiel was taken, and the words that tumbled out of his mouth weren’t the ones that he needed to say. He’d lost his opportunity and Castiel had sacrificed himself, thinking that Dean didn’t return his feelings. 

He had the chance now, though, of course he did. He was in Heaven and Castiel had been dragged here too to help Jack rebuild the place- Bobby had told him as much. 

He could finally tell Castiel everything. Let all the thoughts and feelings pour forth until there was nothing left to say. He could take Castiel into his arms and keep him there. He could finally have him, Castiel, his angel, his one love, and he would never have to let go. They had eternity to be with one another now, and an endless amount of time to make up for the years of pining, to familiarise themselves with each other and bathe in the light of love. 

Dean had never slammed the breaks on faster in his life, Baby’s tires screaming against the asphalt, coming to a harsh stop in the centre of the road. 

He sat there for a moment, breathing heavily with a tight grip on the wheel, and couldn’t tell if his nausea was from excitement or fear. 

It had been so long. 

He clambered out of the car, wondering how he was supposed to keep upright when his knees felt so weak. He leant against the driver’s side and wrung his hands together nervously, staring across at the endless expanse of trees at the side of the road.

“ _ Cas _ ,” Dean uttered his name like it was the solution to all his problems and felt a thrum of longing inside his heart, making his very soul ache with the all-encompassing need to hold Castiel in his arms.

It was like there was a piece of him missing, harshly torn away no matter how hard he fought to keep it close, and he realised that feeling had always been there. He had always felt incomplete, like there was just one more thing that he needed to make himself whole again. 

It was Cas. That missing piece. It had always been him. 

He was so clueless to have not noticed it until now. 

“I don’t know if you allowed, or if you want to, but I’d really like to see you,” Dean whispered, eyes closed and head bowed in a prayer. “I need to talk to you, I need-” he cut himself off with a shake of his head, refusing to say anything else until Castiel was in front of him. “Just, get down here, please.” 

Dean held his breath, keeping his eyes firmly shut, and he whispered a mantra of  _ please  _ in his head, every fibre of his being alight with hopefulness. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes snapped open and a gleeful laugh tumbled from his lips, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. 

Castiel was standing a few feet away, head tilted to the side in characteristic confusion, although upon looking closer it might have been fondness. There was a sparkle in his eyes, unlike the one that was usually there, and the corners of his mouth were quivered upwards in a soft smile. 

Dean was moving before he had even registered it, crossing the short distance between him and Castiel in a few short strides. He lifted his hands, curling his fingers into beige fabric, before he pulled Castiel close and pressed their lips together. 

He poured every unspoken thought and emotions into the kiss, hoping that it was enough and that Castiel understood everything that he had always been too afraid or stubborn to say. 

Castiel whimpered, from pain or pleasure neither of them knew, but leaned into Dean, lifting his hands to cup his cheeks, thumbs rubbing across Dean’s cheeks as he licked into his mouth. 

Dean whined in response, tearing his grip away from Castiel’s coat to drop down to his waist, grasping his hips and holding his body against him. “Cas,” he groaned into Castiel’s mouth when he slid one hand from his cheek into his hair, winding his fingers through the strands and pulling them gently. 

Castiel chuckled lowly and caught Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing softly on it as he broke their kiss. “Dean,” his voice was deeper than it normally was, gruff with arousal, and his pupils were blown wide, leaving only a thin ring of blue surrounding them. 

His lips were kiss-bitten and spit-slick, beautifully plump and shining. He looked gorgeous, delectable,  _ wrecked _ and Dean imagined that he didn’t look much better. 

Castiel’s hand drifted from his cheek to his jaw, thumbing across the days-old stubble before he brushed his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, growling playfully when Dean dragged his teeth over the pad of it. 

“Cas,” his voice was softer now, barely above a whisper through fear of breaking whatever peacefulness had settled between them. He tipped his head forward, resting his forehead against Castiel’s, and let his eyes flutter closed, allowing himself to exist in the moment, surrounded by Castiel- his warmth, his scent, his touch. 

Words couldn’t explain how happy and at peace it made him feel, finally returning that missing piece of his soul and mending his broken heart. 

“I love you,” Dean said, as he should’ve in the bunker, and if he had known what Castiel’s reaction had been to those words, then he definitely would’ve said it sooner. 

Castiel let a whine, low in his throat, like he’d had a great weight lifted from his shoulders, and a shudder ran through him, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, strong enough that Dean wondered if he’d been electrocuted. The grin that spread across his face was infectious and Dean found himself smiling too, toothy and bright and  _ real _ , and, for the first time in many years, he didn’t try to stop it. 

“Stay,” Dean whispered into the silence, holding Castiel close with an arm around his waist. “There’s so much that we need to talk about, but, right now, I want to hold you. Please.” 

“I will give you everything you want or need,” Castiel spoke the words with a fierceness that verberated through Dean’s very soul, “you just need to ask.” 

“Then, stay with me, right here, please? I’m begging you,” Dean breathed and if he still needed a heart it would be thumping against his ribcage. 

“Don’t need to beg anymore,” Castiel pressed a soft kiss between Dean’s eyes, smiling against his skin when he made a contented noise. “I’m here, Dean, and I will not leave again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr, if you wanna chat (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/idontgiveahufflefckk)


End file.
